Le retour du harem du zodiaque
by sadokamiyu
Summary: Encore et toujours les petites romances des nobles chevaliers... De la tendresse à la perversion, il n'y a qu'un pas! Mais qu'elle est donc cette ombre qui plane sur les chevaliers? YAOI!
1. Prologue

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Résumé du « Harem du zodiaque »**

Athéna, la grande déesse de la guerre, jugea dans sa grande sagesse qu'il lui fallait de nouveaux protecteurs. Deux pour être précis. Mais elle ne voulait pas n'importe quels gardes du corps. Non. C'était deux filles qu'elle désirait.

Aussi organisa t'elle un tournoi mettant en jeu les légendaires armures de diamant ainsi qu'une fonction de chevalier pour les vainqueurs.

Ces derniers furent deux française : Liviounette, une jolie asiatique plutôt calme et sa coéquipière Kamiyu, une petite coléreuse assez hystérique.

Le « Harem du zodiaque » raconte leur parcours durant le tournoi ainsi que celui de quelques chevaliers.

En résumé, on put voir naître la relation entre Hyoga, chevalier de bronze du cygne, et Shun, chevalier de bronze d'Andromède. Ils finirent toutefois par se disputer, Shun étant jaloux de l'affection de Hyoga pour son maître.

L'histoire d'amour pour le moins mouvementée de Shaka, chevalier d'or de la vierge, et Ikki, chevalier de bronze du phoenix, fut également de la partie.

En parlant d'amour, on observa l'attirance de Shiryu, chevalier de bronze du dragon, et de Liviounette. Malheureusement, Dohko, maître de Shiryu et chevalier d'or de la balance, s'opposa à leur relation.

Enfin, Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau, et Milo, chevalier d'or du scorpion, découvrirent que Kamiyu se transformait en louve à chaque pleine lune. Une sorte de mini guerre éclata entre eux avec Kamiyu d'un côté et les deux chevaliers de l'autre. S'en résultat une bonne cuite et Kamiyu se réveilla nue entre les deux chevaliers à sa grande horreur.

Tout cela se passa entre les nombreux malheurs que rencontra notre déesse préférée.

Et maintenant, voici la suite de leurs aventures…

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Prologue

-Milo ?

-…

-Milo ?

-…

-Oh ! MILO !

Ce dernier sursauta puis vit son ami penché sur lui qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-Hum oui ?

-Ça va ? Tu avais l'air complètement déconnecté.

-Oui oui très bien ! C'est juste que…

Il fit une pause histoire de marquer le suspense puis, voyant que son ami ne disait rien il déclara :

-J'ai un plan !

-Un plan ?

-Oui, pour secouer Kamiyu !

« ! »

Le beau scorpion afficha une expression de profonde satisfaction.

_Je suis tout simplement un génie, un monstre, une bête, un boss, le patron, le plus beau…_

-Je ne suis pas sur que…

-Mais enfin Camus ! Ça fait plus de deux semaine et rien ! Elle ne s'est pas manifestée, même pas un coup d'œil, _rien_ !

Camus poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu sais, si elle ne s'est pas manifestée, c'est peut être qu'elle ne _veut pas_ de nous pour…

-NON ! Si c'était le cas, elle nous l'aurait dit ! Je refuse de laisser tomber parce que mademoiselle est capricieuse ! Elle n'a qu'à assumer un peu les conséquences de ses actes ! Ce n'est plus une gamine et je pense qu'il est de notre droit de le lui rappeler !

-Mais…

-Si elle croit qu'elle peut nous prendre puis nous jeter ensuite comme des déchets elle se trompe !

Re-soupir du verseau d'or.

-Très bien, quel est ton plan ?

Milo eut un sourire radieux.

-Tu vas voir, il est génial ! Je nous ai même trouvé des noms de code !

Re-re-soupir de Camus.

_Oh misère !_

_Quelques jours plus tard, dans un quelconque hôtel…_

Kamiyu était tranquillement assise dans un canapé et à défaut d'autre occupation, elle regardait la télévision.

Liviounette sortit de la chambre et vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Elles étaient toutes deux épuisées mais ne pouvaient pas encore se permettre de dormir.

-C'est bon, elle dort, déclara la belle asiatique.

-Tant mieux !

Liviounette avait donné un somnifère à sa déesse.

-Dans quatre heures nous pourrons faire comme elle.

C'était leur tour de garde et ce serait seulement quatre heures plus tard que Hyoga et Ikki les remplaceraient. En attendant, il leur faudrait tuer le temps.

« Et tout de suite, la météo ! » annonça le présentateur télé.

Les deux filles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le canapé. Cette soirée promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse.

« Le temps sera au beau fixe dans la majeure partie du pays même si quelques orages sont… Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

Deux hommes cagoulés venaient de faire leur apparition à l'écran.

Les chevalières regardèrent l'image avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

« Je vous interdit de…

-Salut louve de mon cœur !

Kamiyu manqua de s'étrangler.

-Ecoute bien ma puce, nous te donnons rendez-vous devant le grand coliséum demain soir à minuit et… c'est tout je crois.

L'autre lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Hein ? Ah oui ! Viens seule !

La louve fixait l'écran avec attention :

-Je connais cette voix…

« Bon on peut partir maintenant ?

-Mais non ! Profite un peu ! T'es à la télé !

Le second poussa un gros, gros soupir :

-Mil… euh Grand rapace fantastique, je crois que la police arrive.

-Ah… ben ok, partons Cam… Pissenlit ! »

Et sur ce, les deux mystérieuses personnes s'éclipsèrent.

Liviounette était complètement abasourdie.

-Euh, Kam…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase. En effet, un seul regard en direction de son amie suffit pour lui faire comprendre que les choses allaient mal tourner.

Kamiyu avait un regard flamboyant et pour quelqu'un qui la connaissait aussi bien que l'asiatique, il ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

_Pitié…_

…

**Fin du prologue.**

Et voilà c'est reparti. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses seront plus claires dans les chapitres avenir. Vous saurez tous ce qui s'est passé entre les personnages depuis le Harem du zodiaque.

Prochainement, l'arrivé de Saga, Aiolia, Aphrodite, Kanon et très certainement DM et Mü.

En attendant à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures délirantes avec des monstres, des malédictions, du yaoi…


	2. Les hommes en costar

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !!_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 1 : Entre larmes, retrouvailles et colère : les hommes en costar.

Le petit groupe entra silencieusement dans le manoir Kido. Il était plus de onze heures du soir et il s'agissait de ne réveiller personne (NDA : on se couche tôt chez les chevaliers).

Hyoga entra le premier, puis Ikki et enfin Saori suivit de Liviounette. Tout le monde était bien content que le voyage s'achève mais Ikki était un peu nerveux. Il était persuadé que Shaka, lui, ne dormait pas. Et comme pour lui donner raison :

-IKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Une masse blonde dévala l'escalier et se jeta dans les bras du phoenix qui faillit tomber à la renverse. La vierge enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et avant que l'amant en question n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, entreprit de le couvrir de baisés sous le regard choqué de Saori.

-Vous pourriez au moins attendre d'être tout seul !

Shaka cessa d'embrasser l'oiseau de feu le temps de jeter un regard d'une telle intensité à sa déesse, qu'elle sembla se ratatiner. L'ange blond la regarda d'un air satisfait et continua ce qu'il avait commencé avec Ikki.

Si Hyoga pouffa en voyant la puissante Athéna s'aplatir sur le sol, Liviounette ne sourit même pas. Non pas que la scène la révolta mais tout simplement à cause de Kamiyu. Cette dernière les avait quitté un peu plus tôt pour aller à son rendez-vous et l'asiatique était très, très inquiète.

Elle essaya de contacter mentalement son amie mais se heurta à un mur psychique.

_Mon dieu Kam ne fais pas de bêtises…_

…

_Pendant ce temps là, devant le grand Coliséum..._

-Marre d'attendre !

Kamiyu faisait les cent pas. Ça faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle attendait et elle avait déjà envie de se tirer.

-Z'exagèrent…

Elle continua à râler encore un moment quand soudain…

CRAC !

… elle entendit un bruit.

Elle cessa immédiatement de bouger et se fondit dans l'obscurité. Grand bien lui en pris car quatre hommes s'approchèrent. Ils ne la virent pas.

-Tiens, où est-elle passée ?

-Sais pas.

-Il faut absolument la retrouver !

-Ouais sinon le boss va pas être content !

Et sur ce, ils se mirent à ricaner.

La louve se félicita de s'être cachée. Pendant que les quatre individus la cherchaient, elle prit le temps de les détailler. Ils étaient tous grands et musclés. Leur crâne rasé luisant sous la lune, ils arboraient l'air hébété qui qualifie les hommes de main. Ils portaient un costar noir à l'aspect coûteux. La jeune fille les observa encore quelques secondes, juste le temps de les jauger. Elle les jaugea et devant leur air menaçant, elle opta pour la fuite. Mais malheureusement…

-Hey les gars ! Je la tiens !

… une énorme main la souleva de terre et entreprit de lui broyer les côtes.

-Ouais, bien joué Tonny !

Tonny éclata d'un rire sinistre qui couvrit le visage de la française de postillon.

Kamiyu lutta contre la nausée qui envahissait et tenta d'appeler son cosmos.

Toutefois, son appel resta sans réponse. En effet, elle avait beau être d'un courage, voir d'une imprudence et d'une stupidité à toute épreuve quand quelqu'un était en danger, elle était incapable de se défendre elle-même.

Voyant que son cosmos était bloqué, elle se mit à gesticuler de plus belle. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se libérer et laissa la panique s'emparer d'elle. Sa nuque se couvrit de suer froide quand l'un des malabars envisagea de « s'amuser » un peu avec elle avant de la ramener au patron. Sa proposition fut accueillit avec enthousiasme et Tonny la jeta par terre.

Elle s'écrasa au sol et sentit son épaule protester contre le choc. Tonny lui attrapa les jambes tandis qu'un autre lui saisit la gorge, l'étouffant presque, afin de lui immobiliser la tête.

Complètement paniquée, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

…

_Dans la chambre de Saori…_

Saori était endormie depuis belle lurette quand Liviounette enta dans sa chambre. Il lui avait semblé sentir une présence. Elle avança dans la pièce à pas feutrée et découvrit… une ombre penchée sur sa déesse.

-Hé ! Toi !

L'ombre se retourna vivement et bondit vers la fenêtre. Avant que l'asiatique n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'ombre sauta à travers la fenêtre brisant ainsi les carreaux.

Liviounette la vit détaler dans le parc. Elle renonça à la poursuivre et alla s'enquérir de la santé de Saori que la vitre avait réveillé en se cassant.

…

_Dans le couloir…_

-Shun attend !

Hyoga courrait depuis vingt minutes après Shun. Ce dernier accéléra de plus belle bien décidé à snober Hyoga.

N'y tenant plus, le cygne attrapa Shun, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Andromède fut quelque peu surpris.

_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh non ! Comment veut-il que je tienne avec ça ? Hein ? Et ma sensibilité ? Je vous demande un peu ! Je lui dit de ne plus m'approcher et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il m'embrasse ! Comme un dieu en plus ! Mais j'ai une volonté d'acier ! Je résisterai !_

Hyoga s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis recommença.

_Ah ! Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça !?! Tu rêves !_

La main du cygne remonta vers les fesses de Shun et les caressa doucement.

_Kyyyaaaaaa ! Arrêtes !... Non vas-y continue ! Continue !_

Mais le cygne ne continua pas et dit :

-Désolé, je voulais juste connaître ça une dernière fois…

- ???

-Je ne t'imposerai pas ma présence si tu ne veux plus de moi…

_Je vais tenir ! Je vais tenir ! Je vais tenir !_

Il planta son magnifique regard bleu pale dans les yeux de son aimé. Shun broncha devant la tristesse de son compagnon puis…

_Bling ! _(Bruit de la volonté d'acier qui se brise).

… il lui sauta au cou en sanglotant.

-Je t'aime Hyoga !

…

_Devant le Coliséum…_

Kamiyu avait abandonné tout espoir.

Soudain, la température chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les deux molosses qui tenaient la jeune fille gelèrent instantanément.

Camus, dont le visage était habituellement dénué de sentiment, irradiait la colère. Une fureur sauvage déformait ses traits. D'un coup de pied, il explosa les deux statues de glace.

De son coté, Milo était en train de massacrer deux autres types et les acheva avec son attaque favorite.

-_Antarès_ !

Le dernier gus s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Camus pris délicatement Kamiyu dans ses bras. Toute tremblante, elle se blottit avec reconnaissance contre lui.

…

_Le lendemain matin…_

Seiyar faisait son jogging matinal. Mal réveillé, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

C'est alors qu'un obstacle se dressa sur sa route sous l'apparence d'un bel apollon.

-Dégage de là toi ! Tu m'gênes !

L'homme ne bougea pas mais enlaça Seiyar.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon chou !

-Que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de reconnaître le propriétaire de ces bras puissants.

-A… Aiolia ! (NDA : c'est plutôt une bonne surprise, non ?).

…

_Dans la chambre de Camus…_

Toute la maisonnée dormait encore mais les trois personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient bien réveillées.

Milo et Camus regardait Kamiyu avec un air de reproche.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La louve aurait pu être plus aimable avec ses sauveurs mais elle était très irritée.

_Et y'a de quoi !_

En effet, non seulement elle avait failli être violée, mais en plus elle avait était incapable de se défendre et ça, ça la mettait déjà bien en pétard. De plus, elle avait mal aux côtes et à l'épaule. Elle avait des hématomes partout, ce qui en soi n'était pas très grave mais elle allait avoir du mal à cacher ceux sur son coup. Milo et Camus lui avaient sauvé la vie alors qu'elle faisait tout pour les éviter. _La honte !_ Elle avait encore une fois dormi dans le même lit que les deux hommes. _Si j'apprends qu'on a fait autre chose que dormir, j'me tue !_ Enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait PLEURE devant les deux chevaliers. Je _ne m'en remettrai jamais !_ Et maintenant, elle était assise face aux deux hommes qu'elle aimait… _Non mais ça va pas, je les déteste !... ou en tout cas j'essaye, mais ça n'est pas facile…_

Bref, c'était une bonne matinée qui s'annonçait !

Ce fut Milo qui parla :

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as _aucune_ idée de qui sont ces hommes ?

-Ouais !

-C'est marrant je te crois pas !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas mentir !

-Je ne mens pas !

Le regard de Camus s'intensifia.

-Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

-JE NE ROUGIS PAS !

Elle avait hurlé cette phrase. Oui elle savait qui était ces agresseurs. Elle avait reconnu leur odeur. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'avouerait. Elle avait bien trop peur de leur chef.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pourrait plus mentir aux chevaliers plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle s'esquive ou elle allait craquer.

-Calme toi !

-Non, laissez moi tranquille !

Milo et Camus la fusillèrent du regard.

-Tu pourrais au moins être gentille, lui lança le scorpion, à de doigts de lui en coller une.

-Pourquoi, je ne vous ai rien demandé !

La gifle fusa. Mais contre toute attente, c'était Camus qui avait frappé Kamiyu. Celle-ci se rendit compte de ses paroles au moment où elle reçut la baffe. Elle vit le regard profondément vexé de Milo et celui fâché du verseau et se sentit coupable immédiatement. _J'suis nulle…_ Elle fondit en larmes à son grand dam.

_Ça fait deux fois en deux jours, je vais passer pour quoi moi ?_

Le roi des glaces ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction mais il empêcha Milo de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas insensible mais elle allait un peu trop loin.

-Je suis désolée… ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire…

Et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

…

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

Hum, Shun et Hyoga se sont remit ensemble. En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Cependant, ils ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attend… Et que signifient toutes ces attaques ? Sont-elles de pures coïncidences ou l'œuvre d'un même homme ? Tout ceci est bien troublant…


	3. Après l'attaque

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !!_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 2 : Entre surprises, pardon et techno : Après l'attaque.

Shun se réveilla couvert de courbature, la nuit avait été mouvementée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver de nouveau dans le lit de Hyoga. Surtout pas de cette manière. Il voulait vraiment se détacher de lui mais maintenant, la chose n'était plus envisageable.

Il sentit son amant remuer contre lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il voulait l'oublier, ne jamais le revoir. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas le regarder. D'autant plus que la main du cygne placée sur son ventre ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Toutefois, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de la retirer.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit la main de Hyoga descendre doucement le long de son bas ventre.

Il grogna et sentit le corps de son amant se coller contre lui.

Il grogna encore.

_Non mais comment voulez-vous que je l'oublie avec ça, hein ? Vous croyez que c'est facile ? J'essaie de le snober et il m'embrasse et ensuite il me… hum ! Et pour finir, y'a sa main qui se ballade, tranquille ! J'en ai ma claque ! Je vais tout de suite lui dire ma façon de penser !_

Et de se retourner vers Hyoga, tout remonté qu'il était.

-Dis donc tu commences à…

-Bonjours mon amour.

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi beau ! Mais comment il fait ? C'est peut-être Apollon qui s'est réincarné…_

Hyoga utilisa son autre main pour caresser le visage d'Andromède. Délicatement, il l'attira contre son délicieux torse musclé et l'embrassa.

Shun se débattit pour la forme. Le beau russe du recevoir le message car il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et l'embrassa de nouveau mais de manière plus fougueuse.

_Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est sûr c'est un dieu…_

…

_Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir…_

Les trois chevaliers sortirent de la chambre. Il avait fallut dix bonnes minutes et toute la patience de Milo et Camus pour calmer Kamiyu. Depuis qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, un silence pesant s'était installé dans le trio.

Les deux garçons étaient plongés dans leurs pensés.

Kamiyu, elle, culpabilisait comme une folle. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle, d'autant plus que les garçons lui avaient sauvé la vie. Les pauvres n'avaient pas l'habitude mais ce genre de crise était malheureusement très fréquent chez la louve. En effet, elle ne supportait aucunement la défaite. Et de défaite, elle en avait subi une belle.

_Mais ça n'excuse rien…_

Bien sûr que non mais maintenant, il allait falloir assumer. Pour commencer, elle devait faire des excuses aux beaux chevaliers.

_Oh non…_

Toutefois, les excuses, ce n'étaient pas son fort.

_Allez courage…_

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était prête à tout pour acheter son pardon. D'autant que les éphèbes étaient de la laisser de marbre ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Dès qu'elle les regardait, tout un tas de petites scènes naissaient dans son esprit…

_C'est n'importe quoi !_

Elle respira un grand coup.

-Euh… les gars ?

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle déglutit. Milo semblait très en colère et Camus la fixait d'un regard plus que froid. Elle faillit pleurer de nouveau mais se retint. Deux fois en deux jours, c'était largement suffisant. Elle re-respira un grand coup.

-Je… merci.

Ils continuèrent à la dévisager.

-Et aussi je… euh…

-BON ACCOUCHE!

Elle sursauta. C'était Milo qui avait crié.

_Mais… C'est qu'il me fait peur lui !_

-Je suis désolée…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et :

-J'ai était nulle et aussi un petit peu peste. J'implore votre pardon. Je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous refaire un coup pareil. Et aussi je vous suis très reconnaissante et si jamais il y avait un moyen de me faire pardonner, je suis prête à tout. Enfin, presque.

Et tout ça sans respirer une seule fois.

Patiemment, elle attendit le verdict même si la patience n'était pas son truc.

Un ange passa puis Milo l'attrapa et l'embrassa fougueusement si bien que la jeune fille termina le baiser en apnée.

-C'est pas grave ma puce, j'ai déjà oublier !

(NDA : Cette fille a une chance…).

Et sur ce, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Elle poussa un soupir soulagé mais :

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça avec moi !

Bizarrement, une couche de sueur froide recouvrit soudain sa nuque. Elle se retourna vers Camus et frissonna. Son regard froid la transperçait littéralement.

-Gloups !

Il fit un sourire sinistre.

-Tu es prête à tout, hein ?

-Euh…

-Je m'en souviendrai !

La louve se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée ?_ Elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir jouer serré avec Camus si elle ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. Dorénavant, il allait falloir prendre des gans. _C'est sûr…_

Il la fixa encore un long moment puis lui prit le poigné et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Allez ! Saori nous attend.

…

_Dans la chambre de Seiyar…_

Seiyar attendait tranquillement que Aiolia termine sa douche pour prendre la salle de bain. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il ne savait quoi penser. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il réfléchit un instant puis se dit que la logique et Aiolia, ça faisait deux et qu'il n'y avait sans doute aucune raison particulière. Et il avait raison. Le lion d'or avait simplement envie de voir son amant. Il n'aimait pas trop dormir sans lui…

Seiyar entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il s'y dirigea mais d'un coup, il tomba à la renverse.

Il se frotta les yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui se tenait bien, dans toute sa splendeur, Aiolia, chevalier d'or de la constellation du lion et il était… entièrement nu !

Seiyar déglutit. L'autre était magnifique. Son corps mince et bronzé était musclé juste ce qu'il faut. De fines tablettes de chocolat ornaient son ventre. Ses jambes fines et musclées étaient comme des mikados qui ne demandent qu'à être mangée (NDA : Vive les comparaisons !).

Le lion posa un regard flamboyant sur le jeune saint puis lui sauta dessus, le jeta sur le lit et…

…

_Chez Ikki et Shaka…_

Ikki dormait tranquillement quand… de la musique techno le fit bondir du lit.

-C'est quoi ce bins !?!

Il eu rapidement la réponse à sa question. Shaka se frottait contre lui en lui susurrant de douces paroles. Ikki se mis à gémir tant les frottements de la vierge étaient agréables. Soudain, à sa grande stupéfaction, Shaka sortit de lit et regarda Ikki droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas. Que son amant ait de la techno à huit heures de mat' passe encore mais _ça_ c'était inacceptable !

Il s'apprêtait à râler quand il reçut la veste en cuir de Shaka dans le visage.

-Mais…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Devant lui, le vierge se trémoussait de manière sensuelle tout en fait glisser la braguette de son pantalon. Ses autres vêtements avaient rejoint sa veste. Le phoenix était prêt à parier que le blond ne portait rien sous son jeans.

_Gagné !_

Shaka ondula encore un moment sous les yeux d'un Ikki de plus en plus exciter puis il l'invita à le rejoindre.

Ikki ne se fit pas prier.

…

_Juste devant la porte de la chambre de Saori…_

Kamiyu était très nerveuse. Aussi avait-elle fait une pause histoire de reprendre contenance avant de se montrer en public. Malheureusement pour elle, l'objet de sa nervosité la fixait avec un petit sourire en coin. A un moment, il lui avait semblé entendre de la musique techno. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer sur la musique mais ça avait été peine perdue avec Camus à ses côtés.

Elle compta jusque à cinq puis :

-Camus…

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui ?

-Euh… tu diras rien à Liviounette hein ?

Son sourire s'élargit tandis que la louve se sentait de plus en plus mal.

-Je ne sais pas je vais y réfléchir…

-S'il te plait…

-Est-ce que tu le mérites ?

-Euh…

Le verseau saint la prit par la main et l'attira dans la chambre de la déesse. En entrant, il lui murmura :

-Seulement si tu es sage…

Et il lui mordilla l'oreille tout en la poussant dans la salle.

…

_Dans la chambre de Hyoga…_

Shun et son amant étaient en plein ébat amoureux quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volé pour laisser passer… le chevalier d'or du poisson ! (Tadam !)

Cela stoppa net les deux adolescents. Hyoga remonta prestement le drap alors que Shun, figé bredouilla :

-Aphro…

…

_Chez la puissante déesse de la guerre…_

-Bien le bonjour, lança joyeusement Saori.

-Ouais salut…

Liviounette adressa un signe de tête à Kamiyu.

Dans la salle il n'y avait que Milo, Camus, Shiryu, Dohko, Liviounette, Kamiyu et Saori. Les autres chevaliers n'avaient pas jugé utile de répondre à l'appel de leur déesse.

Celle-ci annonça d'ailleurs d'une voix aigue :

-Vous serez tous désolés d'apprendre que la nuit dernière, je me suis fait attaquée dans mon propre lit ! Mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'ai rien ! Lorsque le danger s'est présenté, je l'ai vaillamment combattu ! C'est ainsi que seulement vêtue d'une nuisette transparente et de rien d'autre j'ai mis en déroute une armée de démon tous plus répugnant les uns que les autres ! Et devant ma force, ils ont préféré fuir !

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration. Liviounette en profita pour s'approchait discrètement de son amie et de lui glisser :

-Un débile en cagoule s'est introduit dans sa chambre… Tu reconnais une odeur particulière ?

La louve se concentra.

-Non, l'odeur de vanille masque tout.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas se parfumer ici ; pesta l'asiatique.

La déesse reprit sa tirade :

-Devant le nombre et la puissance de nos ennemis, j'ai donc décidé d'appeler du renfort ! Le sanctuaire va donc nous envoyer d'autres chevaliers, aussi j'aimerais que vous me libériez quelques chambres…

Elle se tut enfin et attendit la réaction de ses protecteurs. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

-J'irai dans la chambre de Liviounette, annonça Shiryu.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour échapper aux coups de canne de son maître.

-EFFRONTE ! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE ! COMMENT OSES TU DEFIER TON MAITRE…

Avant que Saori ne s'en remette (elle était toute choquée), Camus déclara :

-Kamiyu dormira dans ma chambre et Milo aussi.

La princesse ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ouvrit la bouche. Milo eut un sourire radieux et Kamiyu eut du mal à faire semblant d'être fâchée.

_Après tout, il y a pire…_

…

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

Hum… Que va provoquer l'arrivée d'Aphrodite ? Quel est ce mystérieux danger qui plane sur les chevaliers ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien terroriser Kamiyu au point qu'elle refuse d'en parler, Et surtout quelles vont être les futurs ébats amoureux des guerriers d'Athéna ?... Suspense, suspense !

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je me met en quatre pour trouver des idées vous savez… non c'est pas vrai. Les trucs pervers me viennent en tête tout seuls…

Enfin, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages Liviounette et Kamiyu, ce sont les seuls que j'ai inventé et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a à améliorer, ce que vous aimez ou que vous m'aimez pas chez elles. Merci d'avance.

Et surtout, ça c'est capital, est-ce que vous aimeriez avoir des scènes d'amour plus EXPLICITES ?

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews !

A+


	4. Une journée à l'AquaCenter

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Un grand merci à Gabrielle ange ou démon qui m'a beaucoup aider pour ce chapitre !_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !!_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 3 : Entre bouée, douche et flash-back : une journée à l'Aqua-Center.

Kamiyu se préparait à dormir. Elle avait sommeil. Son père la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à son lit. Cela ne lui posa pas de grande difficulté. Il porta la fillette qu'elle était jusqu'à sa couche. Il la déposa dans les draps couleur ciel d'été et remonta sur elle la couverture.

Elle demanda un câlin. Son père l'embrassa sur le front. Elle tenta de fixer sur lui son attention mais son visage restait étrangement flou.

Néanmoins, la voix de son père lui parvenait très clairement. C'était une voix chaude et grave, rassurante.

L'homme commença à lui conter une histoire, la même que tous les soirs. C'était, à ce qui lui semblait, une sorte de légende, elle ne savait pas trop.

Son père débuta son récit.

« Il était une fois, dans une contrée fort lointaine, une femme. Cette femme était d'une rare beauté et d'une grande gentillesse. Sa douceur et son charme lui attiraient bon nombre de prétendants mais la belle n'avait d'yeux que pour un seul homme. C'était une sorte d'aventurier. Un jour, ils se rencontrèrent au bord d'un lac et immédiatement, ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il fut un temps, où ils vécurent heureux, goûtant aux délices de l'amour. Mais ce temps ne devait pas durer. En effet, un sorcier maléfique désirait lui aussi la jeune femme. Il se présenta un jour à elle et lui demanda sa main. Elle refusa, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Toutefois, le sorcier était quelqu'un d'obstinée. Aussi renouvela t'il plusieurs fois sa demande. Chaque fois il fut éconduit. Un beau matin, la belle et l'aventurier s'unirent par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le sorcier, fou de rage, jeta une terrible malédiction sur le couple. Dès lors, il fut dit que toute descendante des amoureux serait maudite. Le clair de lune serait désormais la perte des enfants du couple… »

La fillette soupira. L'homme l'embrassa de nouveau et reprit son histoire.

« Le couple…

-Kam !

-Hum ?

-Oh Kam !!!

Kamiyu ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Milo était en train de la secouer sans ménagement.

-Ah ! T'es réveillée ? C'est pas trop tôt !

-Hnn !

Il lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Super elle est de bonne humeur.

La louve grogna et se cacha sous les draps.

_Veux dormir…_

Peine perdue. Milo la secoua de plus belle.

-Allez debout ! Tout le monde va à l'Aqua-Center de Rhode, il ne faut pas manquer ça !

Et il la tira littéralement hors du lit sous le regard amusé de Camus qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

…

_Une heure plus tard, devant le centre aquatique…_

Tous les chevaliers qui logeaient au manoir Kido descendirent du bus qui avait été mis à leur disposition. Seuls Shiryu, Liviounette et Dohko étaient restés au château. Shiryu et Liviounette pour garder Saori et Dohko pour surveiller son disciple.

Tout ce petit monde pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ils furent accueillis par une charmante hôtesse qui leur montra la direction des vestiaires.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils furent tous en maillot de bain et aptes à goûter aux plaisirs du centre (et de leur conjoint respectif).

Shun était allongé sur le ventre et gémissait de plaisir tant les caresse d'Aphrodite étaient sensuelles. Ce dernier avait tenu à accompagner le groupe au grand dam de Hyoga et était maintenant occuper à étaler de la crème solaire sur son cher Shun. Le cygne voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. En effet, Aphrodite, le chevalier d'or des poissons, avait pendant un temps, été l'amant de Shun et ils semblaient encore très proches tous les deux.

Shun gémit plus fort quand Aphro descendit ses mains sur le bas de son dos puis sur ses…

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ?!?

-Hein ?

-ENLEVE TOUT DE SUITE TES SALES PATTES DE MON CHERI APHRODITE !!!

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Hyoga.

-TU VAS MOURIR !!!

…

_Devant le toboggan…_

-Allez go !

Seiyar était plaqué contre Aiolia. Ils étaient tous deux sur une de ces bouées à deux place et un animateur venait de les poussait sur la pente.

Le chevalier de bronze, bien qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son amant, n'était pas très rassuré. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de descente et celle-ci semblait interminable.

La bouée prit un virage séré et il se mit à prier ses grands dieux pour que ça s'arrête.

Aiolia, lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il cajolait tranquillement son partenaire.

Il appréciait beaucoup le voyage et il paraissait que le japonais collé contre lui y était en grande parti responsable. En effet, cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, il comptait bien en profiter. Surtout que le parcours de la bouée était long. Il avait était prévu pour durer une bonne demie heure. Les passagers, après la folle descente en toboggan, visitaient une sorte de mini forêt exotique. Bref, il y avait largement de quoi faire, sur cette bouée, quand on avait un peu d'imagination. Et d'imagination, Aiolia en avait à revendre.

Il y eu un autre virage séré et Seiyar se crispa dans les bras de son amant. Le lion prit cette tension pour un signe d'encouragement. Il resserra son étreinte autour du garçon et sa langue entreprit l'exploration de son cou.

Pégase eut un hoquet de surprise. Aiolia passa à l'oreille du jeune homme. Passé sa surprise, Seiyar questionna :

-Mais… tu fais quoi là ?

Le chevalier d'or abandonna son oreille et ronronna :

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon amour…

-Euh ouais ! Toi aussi tu m'as…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retrouva sous Aiolia. Seiyar se demanda comment son ami avait bien pu le faire passer sous lui aussi vite mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par un fauve au regard flamboyant.

Le plaquant complètement contre lui, Aiolia murmura :

-Je tiens que cette balade en bouée reste à jamais gravée dans ta mémoire.

Il commença à faire glisser le maillot de bain du japonais qui se dit qu'effectivement, il se souviendrait de cette journée.

…

_Dans le jacuzzi…_

Ikki profitait de l'eau bouillante pour se détendre. D'habitude, il n'appréciait que moyennement les bain, mais là, avec Shaka qui lui massait le dos, c'était le rêve.

Le phoenix se surprit à pousser un soupir.

Hum… il sait se servir de ses mains…

Shaka aussi en profitait bien. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard appréciateur qu'Ikki avait jeté au jeune homme de service au jacuzzi. Ses yeux s'étaient même remplis d'étoile quand l'homme lui avait proposé un massage. C'est à ce moment là que Shaka avait explosé. Il avait littéralement attrapé l'homme par la peau des fesses et, après l'avoir jeté dehors, il avait arraché le boxer de son amant.

-C'est moi qui vais te masser ! avait-il annoncer.

L'autre n'avait pas bronché.

Après avoir enlever son propre maillot, shaka s'était installé dans le bain bouillonnant et s'était mis à masser le dos de son chéri. Il fut ravi d'entendre les gémissements qu'il provoquait chez lui.

Il continua encore un peu de s'occuper de son dos puis ses mains descendirent plus bas.

Il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser aujourd'hui.

…

_Dans la grande piscine…_

Kamiyu nageait tranquillement quand une raideur s'empara de ses bras et de ses jambes. Refusant de céder à la panique, elle continua sa route. Mais la raideur se mua rapidement en une douleur lancinante et elle se retrouva paralyser.

Là, elle paniqua un peu. Elle se trouvait dans une zone profonde et était très éloigné du bord. Lentement, elle se mit à couler. Elle ne put rester très longtemps en apnée et commença bientôt à manquait d'air. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni respirer. L'enfer. De plus en plus paniquée, elle sentit de l'eau pénétrait dans ses narine et sa vision se brouilla. Elle était encore consciente mais sentait peu à peu les ténèbres l'envahir.

La douleur dans ses membres lui rappela sa première métamorphose.

Ça s'était produit cinq ans auparavant, en même temps que sa puberté. Une nuit, elle traînait dans la rue. Elle avait faim et peur. Ce quartier était mal famé et il y avait déjà eu un meurtre quelques heures auparavant. L'air embaumait le sang et le vice. Elle entendit l'église de la ville sonner au loin la minuit. C'est alors qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir mal, fiévreuse. L'odeur de sang qui régnait lui monta à la tête et elle s'écroula sur le sol froid et humide de la rue. Ses bras et ses jambes devirent lourds et furent transpercés par une insoutenable douleur. Elle avait si mal qu'elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement. Elle commença à tomber dans les vapes. Sa dernière pensée claire fut la vision de la lune. Elle était pleine ce soir là. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur s'estompait tandis que son corps se couvrait de fourrure blanche.

Elle eut le temps de penser que la pleine lune n'était pas avant deux jours quand des bras puissants la tirèrent hors de l'eau. Elle se sentit transporter et bientôt le contact d'un corps contre elle la réchauffa.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva pleinement ses moyens, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le sol, la tête contre le torse ferme et musclé de Camus. Son corps la rassura et elle reprit un peu du poil de la bête.

Milo et Camus la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle fit un faible sourire quand elle entendit l'un des deux apollon suggérait qu'on lui fasse un bouche à bouche.

_Je suis sûre que c'est Milo…_

-C'est bon, je vais bien ; murmura t'elle.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas où décidèrent de ne pas y prêter attention car à sa grande surprise, Camus la cala dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement.

_Mais… Cool !_

Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, la louve lui lança un sourire narquois.

-Ouais, on n'a pas les mêmes notions du secourisme…

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus. Milo, apparemment sceptique quant au fait du rétablissement de la jeune fille déclara qu'il allait lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il glissa malencontreusement et la louve se retrouva prise en sandwich entre les deux chevaliers. Leurs mains étaient placées dans de endroits peu avouable et Kamiyu sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle leur envoya une gentille vague de chaleur et se mit à hurler :

-Non mais ça va pas !?! On est en public ici ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse virer du centre ???

Les deux éphèbes ne la lâchèrent pas pour autant et partirent dans un grand fou rire rapidement suivi par Kamiyu.

-On pourrait peut être essayer les bouée, proposa Camus après s'être calmé.

Les deux autres le fixèrent d'un air incrédule.

-Mais… c'est seulement pour deux personne, non ?

Il fit un très grand sourire et la louve sentit venir le coup.

-Je sais, il va falloir qu'on se serre…

…

_Dans les douches…_

Hyoga, de la mousse plein les yeux, se dirigea vers Shun histoire de l'aider à se laver. C'est qu'il était serviable dans son genre le petit Hyoga !

Il rejoignit donc son amant sous la douche et commença à le frotter un peu partout tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec lui. Ce manège dura un petit moment et Hyoga se dit que Shun semblait plus, grand que d'habitude. Il mit cela sur le compte de son imagination et se laissa aller aux redoutables caresse de l'autre qui l'embrassa partout sur son corps.

Il se sentait divinement bien : lui, la douche, Shun…

Tiens pourquoi Shun était à quelques maître de lui en train de le regarder d'un air ébahit ? Le cygne était perdu. Si Shun était là-bas, qui était collé contre lui ? Il se retourna lentement et découvrit…

-AAAAH ! Aphro !!!

Aphrodite lui fit un sourire pervers. Hyoga se précipita sur Shun qui semblait figé.

-Shun, ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

…

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

Nous commençons à en connaître un peu plus sur le passé de la louve. Quelle est donc cette mystérieuse fable ? Quel lien a-t-elle avec la louve ? En tout cas, cette dernière semble se rapprocher de ses deux amours. Des liens se forment et viennent souder les différents couples. Sauf peut-être pour Shun et Hyoga. Quelles conséquences aura l'arrivée d'Aphrodite ? Le mystère s'épaissit…


	5. L'attaque du loup démoniaque

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !!_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 4 : Entre nutelle, mousse dans les yeux et fuite : l'attaque du loup démoniaque.

Saori était seule dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, elle avait été heureuse de revoir tous ses chevaliers. En effet, Liviounette et Shiryu l'avaient laissé seule avec Dohko et elle avait dû l'écouter se plaindre toute l'après midi. Un vrai calvaire…

Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit et se coucha. Elle s'endormi rapidement mais son sommeil fut de courte durée. Ce fut le bruit de verre brisé qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa fenêtre en miette. La vitre avait littéralement explosé ainsi qu'un bout du mur. Saori se força à respirer calmement comme Kamiyu le lui avait montré. Elle sentit bientôt sa conscience se libérer de son corps et parti à la recherche de sa louve. Elle la trouva rapidement et s'efforça de lui envoyer un appel à l'aide. Le résultat ne fut guère satisfaisant mais sa chevalière sentit l'esprit affolé de sa déesse l'effleurer. Athéna sut instantanément que la jeune fille s'était mise en route pour la rejoindre. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle laissa sa conscience regagner son corps et renoua avec la réalité. Elle regretta ce retour immédiatement.

Un loup se tenait devant elle. Il était noir, complètement noir. On eut dit que c'était des ténèbres filandreux et non de la fourrure qui couvraient son corps. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient d'une lueur diabolique dans la pénombre de la chambre. Le monstre grogna, révélant des crocs jaunes. Saori ne se demanda même pas s'ils étaient tranchants.

Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit. Le loup fit mine de bondir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé. Cela stoppa net l'animal.

Kamiyu entra dans la pièce lentement. Le loup ne la lâchait pas des yeux. La jeune fille reconnut immédiatement on odeur.

_Grrrrr, encore lui !…_

Elle s'approcha d'une démarche souple de la créature. Les poils de la bête se hérissèrent. L poussa un grondement sourd et sauta sur Kamiyu toutes griffes dehors. Celle-ci répliqua en lui envoyant une vague de chaleur. La créature fut projetée dehors, défonçant un autre bout de mur au passage.

…

_Pendant ce temps là…_

Seiyar entra tranquillement dans la cuisine avec l'idée de grignoter un bout. Il se dirigeait vers le frigo quand un mouvement capta son attention. Il alluma donc la lumière et découvrit…

-Mais ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Bonsoir mon fougueux cheval.

… Aiolia allongé sur la table. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il était nu. Cependant, sa nudité était en partie couverte par du chocolat liquide.

-Gloups !

Le lion d'or s'était, mis à part le visage, complètement enduit de nutella. Seiyar connut un moment des plus étrange, comme s'il hyper ventilait tout en étant stone. Il n'osait pas s'approcher du magnifique félin. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire éblouissant et tendit sa main.

-Approche mon chéri, susurra t'il, n'ais pas peur.

Seiyar s'empourpra.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je n'ai peur de rien !

Le sourire d'Aiolia s'élargit.

-Mais oui…

-QUOI ? Tu oses remettre en question mon courage !?!

-Non, bien sur que non…

-Tu mens !

-Hum… J'aurais besoin d'une petite démonstration…

Pégase cligna des yeux, perplexe.

-Hein ? Comment ça une « petite démonstration » ?

Le lion eut une moue que l'on pourrait qualifier de perverse.

-Prouve ton courage ! Viens vers moi !

Tout le monde le sait, le Seiyar est un animal susceptible. Aussi fonça t'il tête baissé sur son partenaire et lui attrapa violemment le cou. Il le serra et, à son grand mécontentement, il se rendit compte que cela n'affectait guère le lion.

-Hum… J'adore quand tu es violent…

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème.

Le chevalier se colla contre le jeune homme lui mettant par la même occasion du chocalat sur ses vêtements.

-Hey !

-Quand tu es contre moi, je n'ai aucun problème.

-Aiolia…

-Regarde, lança t'il d'un air satisfait, j'ai même pensé à la cerise !

-La cerise ?

Seiyar se pencha du mieux qu'il pu pour apercevoir une belle cerise rouge dans le creux du nombril de son amant.

-Euh…

-C'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! annonça le roi de la jungle triomphalement.

Seiyar déglutit :

-Gloups !

Il se mit à transpirer abondamment, au point qu'Aiolia commença à s'inquiéter.

-Euh… Seiyar ?

Pégase releva la tête. A présent, ses yeux étaient remplis d'une sorte de folie douce. Il se jeta sur le lion et entreprit de le débarrasser de son nutella. Il n'oublia pas la cerise et l'avala d'un coup, manquant de s'étouffer. Tout cela, il le fit en arrachant ses habits.

…

_Dans le parc…_

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Kamiyu coursait le monstre.

Elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite tout de suite après avoir rassuré sa déesse et l'avoir remit entre les mains de Camus et Milo. Elle ne craignait plus pour la sécurité de Saori mais ce loup l'intriguait. Pourquoi envoyait-_il _ses monstres attaquer Athéna ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. La bête gisait sur le sol. Elle lui prit son pouls et secoua la tête. La créature était morte d'épuisement et des effets secondaires de l'attaque de Kamiyu. La jeune fille versa une larme. La mort d'un loup la perturbait toujours.

…

_Au même moment, sur l'une des terrassa de la propriété…_

-Hey Aphro !

Aphrodite se retourna et fut agréablement surpris de se retrouver fasse à Shun. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne semblait pas content.

-Oui ma puce ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le poisson d'or eut un sourire taquin.

-ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Non !

Shun fixa son homologue d'un regard noir.

-Et tu sais ce qui me plaît encore moins ? C'est que tu dragues Hyoga !

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'élargit !

-Hum… Je vois que nous sommes direct aujourd'hui…

-Je te préviens Aphrodite, si jamais tu t'approches encore de lui, je te le ferais amèrement regretter !

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre.

…

_Le lendemain matin, dans la cuisine…_

-Erk, c'est crade !

-Y'a du chocolat partout !

Seiyar et Aiolia s'entre-regardèrent puis décidèrent de se la jouer scandalisé.

-Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? lança Aiolia.

-Y'en a vraiment qui sont sans gêne, renchérit Seiyar.

-Bonjour Hyoga.

-Oh, bonjour Aphrodite.

Shun se pelotonna contre Hyoga qui failli renverser son café et jeta un regard meurtrier à Aphrodite. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire narquois et s'assit à table bien en fasse de Shun et Hyoga.

Saori était assise à côté de Kamiyu et ne semblait plus vouloir la quitter. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui intrigua Shaka.

-Il y a un problème Athéna ?

Pas de réponse.

-Athéna ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-OH !

-Hein, sursauta la déesse.

-C'est rien, laisse tomber.

Kamiyu passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Saori et lui murmurra des paroles apaisantes.

Ce fut Camus qui répondit à Shaka.

-Elle a encore été attaquée.

-QUOI !!! s'écrièrent en cœur les autres chevaliers, sauf Ikki qui trempait rêveusement sa tartine dans son bol de lait (et oui, Ikki ne boit pas d'alcool au petit déj', mais du lait !).

-Elle a encore été attaqué, répéta calmement Camus.

-Une sorte de gros loup s'est introduit dans sa chambre, compléta Milo.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Puis…

-Quoi ?

-Mais il faut le poursuivre !

-Organisons une battue !

-Appelons la fourrière !

Etc.

-C'est inutile, annonça Kamiyu.

-Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

-Il est mort.

-Ah…

Les chevaliers restèrent pensifs une minute puis décidèrent qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter et reprirent tranquillement leurs discutions.

Seul Ikki n'avait pas réagi. Force est de préciser qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête. Notamment la soirée de la veille quand il avait regardé un film d'amour avec Shaka. Il n'avait fallut que cinq minutes à la Vierge pour se lasser. Elle avait alors mis en pratique la notion d'amour avec Ikki. Aaah ! De beaux souvenirs…

Dohko entra alors comme une furie dans la cuisine, mettant fin à la douce nostalgie d'Ikki.

-OÙ EST SHIRYU ?

Il avait hurlé et tous les chevaliers le regardèrent d'un air condescendant.

-Ahem, il est parti avec liviounette, dit Kamiyu.

-QUOI ?

Dohko se jeta instantanément sur elle et faillit se faire assommer par Milo et congeler par Camus qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil le fait qu'il essaye d'étrangler leur copine. Ils lui suggérèrent donc fortement de se calmer et le vénérable maître lâcha la jeune fille et prit une chaise.

-Peux-tu me répéter ce que tu as dis ma petite, demanda aimablement Dohko.

-Euh… Shiryu et Liviounette sont partis ensembles. Je ne sais pas où.

-Très bien, merci.

-Que vas-tu faire, interrogea Milo.

-LES POURSUIVRE BIEN SUR !

Et il sortit comme un fou de la cuisine sous le regard atterré des chevaliers.

…

_Quelques instants plus tard…_

Hyoga avait de la mousse plein les yeux quand il entendit quelqu'un le rejoindre sous la douche.

-Shun c'est toi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la personne le plaquait contre le mur et l'embrassait fougueusement.

…

_Dix minutes après, devant un immeuble assez luxueux…_

-Y'en a encore pour longtemps ?

-Je sais pas Milo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici au fait ?

Kamiyu soupira.

-Ecoutez je ne vous ai pas forcé à venir...

-Ouais, ça c'est sûr !

-Milo…

Camus s'éclairci la gorge.

-De toute façon, qui que tu veuilles faire avec cet immeuble, il es hors de question que tu sois seule.

-Nnn ! J'sais !

-Hum…

Kamiyu, Milo et Camus étaient tous les trois dans une voiture en train de guetter un immeuble. Le scorpion en avait déjà marre.

-Bon on fait quoi ici ?

Kamiyu posa sur luises grand yeux verts et se dit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est ici que mène la piste du loup.

-Tu peux me la refaire.

-J'ai suivi l'odeur du monstre et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il était ici avant de venir au manoir.

-Dans l'immeuble ?

-Oui.

Elle reprit sa contemplation du bâtiment. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'avant du véhicule et elle à l'arrière. Camus vint la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière.

-Les gens qui ont envoyé ce monstre doivent savoir qu'il a été vaincu. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient restés traîner ici. Ils ont dû partir.

-Probablement, mais je préfère m'en assurer.

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi pas en pénétrant l'immeuble.

-Non !

Elle soupira de nouveau.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça mais je tiens quand même à… mais ? Enlève ta main Camus !

-Je ne fais rien.

Elle le regarda et effectivement, il ne faisait rien. Mais alors qui lui mettait la main aux fesses ?

Elle se retourna.

-Milo !

Il lui fit un sourire taquin.

-Oui ?

-Mais…

Elle ne l'avait pas vu les rejoindre à l'arrière. Elle n'était vraiment pas concentrée.

_Je ramollis ou quoi ?_

Elle sentit une main glisser sous son tee-shirt.

-Hé !

-Là je fais quelque chose, lui lança Camus avec un petit sourire.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant ce temps, Milo essayait tant bien que mal de retirer le pantalon de la jeune fille.

Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous vêtement et se rendit compte que les deux apollon étaient aussi en sous vêtement.

_De mieux en mieux…_

-Arrêtez, je dois surveiller l'immeuble…

Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment elle-même et apparemment les garçons non plus car ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

…

_Manoir Kido…_

Shun, Ikki et Shaka se trouvaient dans le hall et accueillaient les renforts demandés par Saori.

-Salut les gars !

-Salut, répondirent en cœur Mü, DM, Saga et Canon.

…

_Devant la chambre de Hyoga…_

Saori marchait tranquillement quand il lui sembla entendre des bruits de lutte dans la chambre du cygne.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, source du vacarme. Il lui sembla entendre un gémissement.

Elle entrebâilla la porte. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le désordre. Mais ensuite elle vit…

… Hyoga avec de la mousse plein les yeux et surtout Aphrodite qui le chevauchait sauvagement.

…

Fin du chapitre 4.

Qui est donc cette personne qui fait si peur a Kamiyu ? Que va apporter l'arrivée de quatre nouveaux chevaliers ? Sans doute beaucoup d'ennuis… Mais surtout Saori a surpris hyoga et Aphrodite. Que va-t-il se passer pour eux ? Comment va réagir Shun ? Des problèmes sont à prévoir…


	6. La découverte de Shun

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !!_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Chapitre 5 : Entre revue X, visite guidée et mot d'amour : la découverte de Shun.

Saori marchait tranquillement quand il lui sembla entendre des bruits de lutte dans la chambre du cygne.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, source du vacarme. Il lui sembla entendre un gémissement.

Elle entrebâilla la porte. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le désordre. Mais ensuite elle vit…

… Hyoga avec de la mousse plein les yeux et surtout Aphrodite qui le chevauchait sauvagement.

…

Seiyar et Aiolia faisait faire aux nouveaux arrivants le tour du propriétaire. Cela faisait maintenant plus de une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs et qu'ils écoutaient le lion ronchonner que leur vénérée déesse pourrait au moins avoir la décence de faire visiter elle-même sa piaule à ses chevaliers et que si elle n'en était pas capable, elle ne servait vraiment à rien. Et puis où était-elle encore passée cette cruche. C'est qu'il avait très envie de jouer avec son pégase ! Il ne s'était pas battu, il n'avait pas versé son sang, il n'avait pas accédé au grade de chevalier d'or à la seule ( ?) force de ses poings pour au final servir de guide !

Canon, Saga, Mü et DM en avaient assez. Même Seiyar commençait à voir rouge, résultat des incessantes jérémiades de son amant.

Il annonça d'un air morne que la pièce sur la droite servirait de chambre aux jumeaux et continua la visite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aiolia cessa de se plaindre et voulut faire une pause. Il avait mal aux jambes.

-Tiens ! Où sont passé Saga et Canon ? s'enquit-il.

-Sais pas, lui répondit Seiyar.

-Si on te le demande, grogna DM.

Aiolia, contrarié, réfléchit une minute et déclara :

-Pas grave, on continue.

Et la visite reprit sous les grognements des trois autres.

…

_Pendant ce temps là…_

Shun était fatigué, il avait envi de dormir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Athéna.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Saori ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard plein de larmes et lui montra la salle de bain du doigt avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en pleurant. Exaspéré, Shun se dirigea vers la pièce en se demandant si c'était une araignée ou une fourmi qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il se demanda également pourquoi sa vénérée déesse avait jugé bon d'entrer dans _sa_ chambre. Et si elle était venue lui piquer des sous-vêtements ? Ou pire, ceux de Hyoga ? Non… cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Tout le monde savait que c'était après le corps de Seiyar qu'elle en avait. Il eut une pensée pour son frère d'arme avant de voir…

-APHRO ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS A MON HYOGA ?

… Aphrodite en train de chevaucher sauvagement un Hyoga avec de la mousse plein les yeux. Shun était outré. Aphrodite se retira tranquillement du cygne et adressa à Andromède un sourire victorieux. Hyoga s'essuya les yeux et vit Shun qui se tenait devant lui avec un air furieux. Il se retourna et…

-ARG !!!

… il tomba dans les pommes.

…

_Dans le parc…_

Kamiyu était tranquillement en train de s'entraîner quand elle entendit un gros bruit de chute. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit Tatsumi se débattant dans les feuilles mortes. Il se mit à grogner et réussit à dégager sa tête de sous la racine qui la bloquait. Il poussa une série de jurons vraiment très grossiers et se débâtit de plus belle. La louve l'observa gesticuler avec un petit sourire en coin. L'idée de l'aider ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à se sortir de sa prison de feuille. Il se releva avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, s'avança vers la jeune fille et… se prit les pieds dans une racine. Il s'étala de tout son long. _Mais quelle idée aussi de s'entraîner dans les bois ! _Kamiyu pouffa de rire et il la fusilla du regard. _Petite peste ! Si elle n'était pas chevalier je jure que je la « !!! »._ Il jura de nouveau et tendit une enveloppe à la française.

-Vous avez du courrier, marmonna t-il.

Elle prit la lettre et le remercia. Elle attendit qu'il soit loin pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle contenait un morceau de papier couvert d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle le lut :

_Ma très chère louve, j'espère que tu vas bien. Ma malédiction te fait-elle toujours autant souffrir ? J'ose croire que non. Je ne veux que ton bien, je t'assure. Je voudrais prendre soin de toi, je t'aime tellement. Je continue de penser que me repousser fut ta plus grande erreur. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton avenir. Je te donne rendez-vous au salon de thé « Au bonheur des amoureux » aujourd'hui à 17 heures pour en discuter._

_Je ne rêve que de te serrer contre moi._

_Ton fidèle soupirant._

Elle relut le mot encore une fois avant de le faire brûler. Elle était contrariée. _Cet espèce de vieux débris ! Comment ose-t-il ? S'il croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à la clavicule !_ (NDA : ça doit faire mal…). _Comme si j'allais aller à un rencart avec lui ! Non mais… il rêve ! Il n'a cas se le boire tout seul son thé_

Suite à ces pensées, elle entreprit de passer ses nerfs sur un pauvre arbre.

…

_Au même moment…_

Saga s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre. Enfin il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'Aiolia et de sa mauvaise humeur. Il décida que se reposer un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien et il s'allongea sur le lit. Il se laissa aller à une détente bien méritée. Au bout d'un moment, il se demanda où avait bien pu passer Canon. Il l'avait perdu de vue en entrant dans la chambre et cette absence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Soudain, il sentit un corps chaud se plaquer contre lui. Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur son frère, dénué de tout vêtement, qui le regardait avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Saga se retrouva nu à son tour.

…

_Dans la chambre de Shun…_

Aphrodite avait revêtu un peignoir de bain et observait calmement Shun qui éventait Hyoga. Il avait posé une couverture sur son corps nu afin de le protéger du regard de ce pervers de poisson. Régulièrement, Shun jetait à Aphrodite des coups d'œil haineux.

-Misérable…

-Oh la ferme Shun !

-Grrr !

Ce fut le moment que choisit Saori pour faire irruption dans la salle de bain. Elle pleurait à chaude larme et ses gémissements réveillèrent Hyoga. Il battit des paupières d'un air perdu puis sembla prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il revit le regard furieux de Shun et l'expression victorieuse d'Aphrodite. Il fondit en larme. Il avait trompé Shun ! Il avait trahit l'homme qu'il aimait ! Il ne se la pardonnerait jamais.

Il fondit en larmes.

-Shun… Je suis… désolé…

Andromède le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui essuya les joues.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, murmura t-il, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Aphrodite poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse et Saori se mit à hurler :

-Vous n'êtes que des pervers ! Comment osez-vous ? Devant votre déesse en plus ! Je vous ferais chatier pour votre… Hein ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shun ? Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! KYAAAAAA !!!

Le doux bronze attrapa sa bien aimée déesse par le col, traversa la pièce en l'étranglant à moitié, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la jeta proprement dehors.

…

_Plus loin…_

Shaka était en train de refaire le lit. Il n'avait pas été fait depuis trois jours et la vierge sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir maniaque et ça, c'était très mauvais pour son entourage.

C'était arriver une fois au sanctuaire. Milo, glorieux chevalier d'or du scorpion, avait ce jour-là laissé trainer son caleçon sur les dalles de son temple. Shaka, qui traversait le temple su scorpion, avait vu le dit caleçon. Très calmement, il avait appelé son homologue puis s'était jeté dessus, le frappant partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, allant même jusqu'à le mordre. Il avait fallu l'intervention de quatre chevaliers d'or pour le contenir.

Depuis ce jour-là, Milo rangeait soigneusement ses dessous.

La vierge entreprit de border le lit et eut la surprise de trouver, coincé entre les lattes et le matelas, une revue X. Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, à droite puis ne résistant pas à la tentation, il feuilleta le magazine qui ne montrait que des photos…

-DES FILLES !!! IL MATE DES PHOTOS DE FILLES !!!

Devant la toute relative infidélité d'Ikki, Shaka fulmina. Il réfléchit à un moyen de le punir. Il sourit… Il venait d'avoir une idée.

…

_Dans le couloir…_

Kamiyu était très perturbée. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus été en contact avec celui qui l'avait maudite et elle s'en félicitait. Malheureusement, les choses commençaient à prendre une tournure qu'elle n'appréciait guère. Elle décida donc d'y réfléchir au calme et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle fut prise d'une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Sa petite alarme interne se mit à hurler dans sa tête. Elle sentit une odeur qui lui parut familière. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la reconnaître. Milo et Camus était dans la chambre, son odorat ne pouvait pas la tromper. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à identifier une petite composante de l'odeur, ce qui la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et fut rassurée de voir que ses amants n'étaient pas en danger comme elle l'avait d'abord cru. Néanmoins, s'ils ne courraient aucun danger, ils n'en avaient pas moins un comportement étrange. En effet, Camus était plaqué contre le mur. Ses jambes étaient nouées autour de la taille de Milo qui était collé contre le verseau. Mais ce qui parut le plus suspect à la louve fut leur accoutrement assez léger. Les deux hommes étaient vêtus de juste…

_Mais… Ils sont tout nus !_

La française resta figé un instant à essayer de comprendre. Les chevaliers l'observaient d'un air amusé.

_Ils font peut-être une sorte d'exercice… Tout nu ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Cet exercice nécessite sans doute un total dénudement… Contre le mur ? Oui !... Non ! _

Elle réfléchit encore un peu puis elle se souvint qu'elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle se souvint aussi que ce genre d'exercice se pratiquait de coutume dans un lit. Les deux apollons virent l'idée faire du chemin sur le visage de leur amante et Milo s'éloigna de Camus doucement. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa le visage. Elle frémit. Camus s'approcha à son tour et Kamiyu, peu courageuse de nature, se dit qu'il était temps de battre en retraite. Elle recula d'un pas mais les garçons la retinrent, la prenant chacun par un bras.

-Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous ? susurra Milo.

-Euh…

-A trois c'est plus marrant, renchérit Camus.

-Ahem, c'est-à-dire que j'ai beaucoup de choses la faire et…

_Et quoi ? Il y a en face de moi deux mecs magnifiques qui me proposent de… danser à l'horizontale avec eux ! Enfin à l'horizontale, ça reste à voir ! Et moi je suis là à hésiter ! C'est décidé…_

Elle sourit et s'enleva elle-même tous ses habits.

(NDA : la scène qui suit est à caractère… coquin ! Elle pourrait choquer les âmes les plus sensibles ; aussi sera-t-elle passée sous silence. Merci de votre compréhension).

…

_Dans la cuisine…_

Saori faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine. La scène dans la salle de bain de Shun l'avait profondément choqué. Comment de tels actes pouvaient avoir lieu dans _sa_ demeure sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit un petit gémissement.

Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit, c'est-à-dire derrière le comptoir. Ce qu'elle vit alors la glaça d'effroi. Mü, le glorieux chevalier d'or du bélier, vaillant protecteur de la justice, était allongé à même le sol, sa chemise déchirée. Au dessus de lui, se tenait Masque de mort du cancer, alias DM, le redoutable et cruel chevalier d'or du cancer qui, dans le passé, accrochait la tête de ses victimes à son mur, en train de mordiller un téton de Mü.

Le visage de Mü vira au rouge vif quand il aperçut sa déesse et DM prit une expression contrariée.

Athéna s'évanoui sous le choc.

…

_Chez Shun…_

Shun se tourna lentement vers Aphrodite. Hyoga était assit sur le sol, emmitouflé dans sa couverture et ne parvenait pas à stopper ses larmes.

Andromède invoqua son armure et la revêtit dans un éclair de lumière blanche.

-Chaîne nébulaire, détruit mon ennemi.

Et il se rua sur Aphodite.

…

_Quelque part…_

_Il_ était très en colère. Cette peste de louve_ lui _avait posé un lapin ! Non mais quel affront ! Elle allait le payer, _il_ allait détruire son monde…

**Fin du chapitre 5.**

Aphrodite survivra-t-il à la colère de Shun ? Que nous prépare Shaka pour punir Ikki ? Et surtout, que va-t-_il_ faire contre la louve ?

Suspense insoutenable !


	7. Le méchant attaque! part 1

_Auteurs : Sadokamiyu_

_Disclaimer : si les personnages de Saint Seiya étaient à moi, ça se saurait !!_

_Couples : pour l'instant HyogaXShun, IkkiXShaka, ShiryuXLiviounette, CamuxXMiloXKamiyu mais d'autres suivront…_

_Genre : parodie, romance et perversion et yaoï._

_Résumé : euh… _

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le Harem du zodiaque pour comprendre cette fic._

_Bonne lecture et reviews please !_

**Le retour du harem du zodiaque**

Avant propos : Mon ordinateur ayant planté, je n'ai pas pu respecter la promesse de poster ce chapitre mercredi. Je vous prie de m'excuser également du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, problème d'inspiration…

Le chapitre étant plus long qu'à l'accoutumer, je l'ai coupé en deux. Voici la première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus…

Merci de votre patience et des vos reviews !

**Chapitre 6**

**Entre modestie, documentaire animalier et câlin : le méchant attaque !**

**Partie 1**

_Il_ était très en colère. Cette peste de louve_ lui _avait posé un lapin ! Non mais quel affront ! Elle allait le payer, _il_ allait détruire son monde…

…

_Dans la chambre de Shun et Hyoga…_

Shun se tourna lentement vers Aphrodite. Hyoga était assit sur le sol, emmitouflé dans sa couverture et ne parvenait pas à stopper ses larmes.

Andromède invoqua son armure et la revêtit dans un éclair de lumière blanche.

-Chaîne nébulaire, détruit mon ennemi.

Et il se rua sur Aphodite. Le poisson n'eut aucun mal à esquiver son assaut. De plus, le japonais était aveuglé par la haine. Ses coups semblaient portés au hasard, bref, rien de bien méchant pour un chevalier d'or chevronné. Sans compter que Shun ne l'avait jamais effrayé le moins du monde.

De son coté, le jeune bronze se sentait trahi. Comment avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Aphrodite qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours plus ou moins. Il se souvint que son ancien amant avait déjà un faible pour Hyoga quand ils sortaient ensembles. Mais Shun aimait Hyoga jusqu'à la folie et il ne laisserait personne le souiller.

Il fusilla son homologue du regard. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le chevalier d'or lui répondit par un sourire provocateur. Il était comblé. Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur les deux hommes qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Plus jamais. Il avait trop souffert du manque d'amour. Oh bien sûr, il avait eu de nombreux amants mais seuls les deux bronzes comptaient pour lui à présent.

Il savait que Shun l'aimait encore et il n'était pas aveugle. En effet, il avait souvent remarqué les coups d'œil que le russe lui jetait, des regards aussi brûlant que le soleil à son zénith. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir leur expliquer ses sentiments mais le dialogue n'était pas son fort.

Il eut soudain une brillante idée. Il se félicita intérieurement. Quelquefois, sa supériorité l'effrayait un peu. Puis il se contemplait dans une glace et ses doutes se dissipaient. _Je suis le plus beau, le plus sexy et en plus je suis intelligent ! Et pourtant je ne suis qu'un homme, contrôlé par ses pulsions… Même si mes pulsions sont aussi honorables que le discours d'un sage. Tour en moi n'est que grâce, volupté, délicatesse… On a beau dire que la perfection n'existe pas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sceptique. Plus je me regarde et plus j'en viens à penser que la perfection existe : moi ! Mais malgré mon incomparable magnificence, je reste modeste. Aaah ! Je suis une perle rare…_

Il s'auto complimenta ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes tout en évitant les coups de plus en plus vicieux de son cher et tendre.

Sentant la chaîne nébulaire le frôler, Aphrodite se décida à exposer son idée à son adversaire.

Dans la cuisine… 

Mü secoua doucement sa déesse. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il l'avait souillé, il avait osé lui infliger la vue de ses ébats avec le terrible masque de mort. Enfin terrible, il fallait le dire vite parce que avec son corps de dieu grec et son regard chaud comme les braises, le cancer ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, il avait commis bien des crimes par le passé mais comme le disait le célèbre dicton, le passé n'appartenait qu'au passé. En puis, il avait perdu certaine de ses vieilles habitudes comme accrocher la tête de ses victimes à un mur.

Le bélier se sentait très mal. Il était naturellement doux et serviable, l'idée de faire du mal le révulsait. Or, il avait fait du mal à Saori, il lui avait causé un choc. Pauvre petite… Il mouilla un torchon et l'appliqua avec douceur sur le visage de la jeune fille en lui murmurant combien il était désolé.

C'en était trop pour son compagnon. DM ceintura le chevalier et l'éloigna brutalement de la déesse.

-Maintenant tu arrêtes Mü !

Le bélier d'or lui adressa un regard peu amène avant de lui répliquer froidement :

-Silence ! Aide-moi au lieu de me regarder !

Son homologue posa les yeux sur le corps inanimé et eut une profonde grimace de dédain.

-Ce n'est pas notre faute si cette greluche n'a pas le cœur assez bien accroché !

-Tu es monstrueux…

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à la réveiller ? cracha DM. La première chose qu'elle fera en te voyant essayer de l'aider, c'est une leçon de moral. Laisse-la donc dormir !

Des larmes embuèrent la vue de l'atlante. Son partenaire pouvait se montrer si cruel parfois. Le dit partenaire poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il marmonna un « laisse-moi faire » et se pencha sur Saori.

Mü le vit avec horreur la gifler violement.

…

Au même moment, dans le salon… 

Seiyar et Aiolia étaient tranquillement assis devant la télévision. Le noble chevalier Pégase adorait cette merveilleuse invention. Elle lui permettait de couvrir le babillage incessant de sa déesse. Le bouton volume lui était très utile. Il aimait le manipuler avec douceur quand la voix de Saori montait dans les aigus. Il soupira. Oui, la télévision était vraiment une merveilleuse invention. Il se demandait parfois comment il ferait sans elle.

Aiolia, qui était assis contre son amant, n'aimait pas des masses la télé. Il préférait s'amuser au grand air, courir après le jeune bronze, le plaquer au sol contre l'herbe fraîche. Ensuite, il lui faisait des choses inavouables dans une fiction.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Ce dernier était complètement absorbé par le film de karaté qu'ils regardaient. Un film de karaté ! Le lion eut une exclamation de dédain. Les acteurs se mouvaient à une vitesse ridicule et les cascades étaient d'une facilité déconcertante.

Il s'empara de la télécommande sous les protestations de son partenaire et zappa. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à tomber sur un programme plus intéressant ; un documentaire sur la reproduction animal et plus précisément sur les lions.

Seiyar pesta avec vigueur mais ses hauts cris moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut le visage d'Aiolia. Une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux de son aîné.

Le brave japonais battit en retraite à l'autre bout du canapé. Il n'aimait pas ce regard mais alors pas du tout. Lentement, le lion se tourna vers lui. Le jeune poussa un cri de frayeur. Aiolia arborait une mine affamée. Il se jeta sur le pauvre Seiyar et l'immobilisa sans problème. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le lion lui arracha ses vêtements d'un habile coup de dent.

Seiyar hurla de plus belle. Il aimait quand son compagnon était fougueux mais là, il ressemblait plus à un animal en rut qu'à autre chose.

Soudain, une pensée s'insinua dans le cerveau du jeune homme. _Un animal en rut… Un animal…_ _rut…_ Sa frimousse se fendit d'un large sourire. Il cessa de crier et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire qui avait entreprit d'explorer son corps de sa langue.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la bouche de Pégase. Il regarderait plus souvent la chaîne animale désormais.

Tout à coup, un hurlement de bête sauvage suivi d'un bruit d'arbre déraciné retentit. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, coupé dans leur élan. Une menace sourde les assaillit, leur faisant dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Un ennemi était en train d'attaquer la demeure.

…

Dans la chambre de Kamiyu… 

Kamiyu ronronna de plaisir. Ses deux hommes l'entouraient de part et d'autre, l'empêchant de s'effondrer sur le matelas. Tant d'habileté, ce n'était pas humain. Du moins, c'était l'avis de la jeune fille. Elle en avait connu des garçons plus ou moins doués pour la chose, elle avait toujours aimé se faire câliner. Seulement, Milo et Camus ne pouvaient être qualifier de doués. _Ce sont des dieux, des dieux, des aaaaah… _

Kamiyu se lova contre le torse de Camus. Le scorpion était en train de s'occuper de sa jambe droite. Ses habiles coups de langue détruisaient lentement le peu de raison de la louve. Cependant, la partie de son cerveau toujours en marche se mit à réfléchir. Elle se souvint d'un appel qu'elle avait reçut quelques heures auparavant. C'était un appel de Liviounette. Entendre la voix de son amie l'avait rendu folle de joie. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée depuis la fuite de son amie avec un certain dragon. L'asiatique l'avait rassuré. Elle et son Shiryu d'amour étaient en bonne santé et Dohko, puissant chevalier de la balance, ne leur avait pas encore mis la main dessus.

Elle se souvint surtout de l'avertissement de Liviounette. La jeune fille estimait que les ménages à trois finissaient toujours mal. Elle lui avait conseillé de faire attention. La louve ricana. Elle n'allait certainement pas suivre les conseils d'une personne qui avait fuit avec son amoureux pour ne pas se faire trucider par le maître de ce dernier. Et puis elle n'était pas d'accord avec le principe de base de cet avertissement. _Un, c'est bien mais deux, c'est mieux !_

La main de Camus effleurant sa poitrine la ramena à la réalité. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'allait pas gémir et encore moins crier de plaisir, ou du moins, elle allait essayer. Elle avait remarqué que ses amants adoraient la pousser au-delà de ses limites. Mais comme elle aimait les embêter et détestait perdre, elle faisait semblant de ne rien éprouver.

Ce qui n'était guère facile quand…

-Aïe !

… un scorpion joueur s'amusait à lui mordre la cuisse très haut.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche.

-Tu m'as mordu !

Le grec lui répondit par un sourire incroyablement suffisant. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son ressentiment qu'une langue joueuse venait lui taquiner l'oreille.

-Moi aussi e peux le faire, lui susurra Camus de sa voix grave et chaude avant de lui en mordiller le lobe.

Cette fois, la louve vit rouge. Ils la provoquaient ! Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Elle allait leur montrer ce qu'était une vraie morsure.

…

**Fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 6**

Quels sont donc les plans du méchant ? Quelles sont donc les forces que nos héros vont devoir affronter ? Réussiront-ils à passer outre leur libido et défendre le manoir ? Kamiyu mordra-t-elle ses amant ou se contrôlera t-elle ? Milo et Canon la maîtriseront-ils ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode du retour du harem du zodiaque !


End file.
